


if i could translate sheet music into words, this is what it would be

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, magic bounty hunter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex just wants to do her job and get paid. So does Maggie. And Lucy? She wants to look at pretty people and use magic in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don't even really know where I'm going with this. All I know is that this is now a thing inside my head. There will be at least one other chapter, maybe more. It all depends on the inspiration tbh. 
> 
> Also, the title is a placeholder because all I listened to while writing this was instrumental music so I don't have a specific song tied to this.

It didn’t take long for Alex to locate her target. It wasn’t exactly difficult to miss the hulking man pushing seven feet and a couple hundred pounds. The wide berth the crowd gave him wasn’t helping the man keep a low profile either. Made sense though. The full moon was tomorrow night. Everyone in the city was on high alert. Even though they couldn’t transform until the full moon, werewolves were still more volatile than most other days during the month and this man didn’t need to have the word “werewolf” tattooed on his forehead for people to know about him, know what he is.

Alex was going to need to be careful. This man was one of the more dangerous targets she had been assigned after taking over the family business after her father’s disappearance. But she would manage. She always did.

She followed him at a safe distance, always making sure she wouldn’t be seen by him if he ever thought about turning around. Normally she would have activated her Rune of Silence to mask her movements through the city, but not today. The man might take notice of the absence of sound following him. So instead she chose to behave like any normal person would as they walked through the streets of National City.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Alex fished her phone from the inside pocket of her jacket. It was a text message from her partner.

**5 bucks says that cop shows up again.**

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have told Lucy about her Lucy wasn’t going to let Alex live it down that she had lost their last target to a pesky NCPD detective in a stupid leather jacket with a stupid smile that showed off stupid dimples. That whole assignment was stupid from the moment she crashed through the door with her team. The cops never let people like Alex do their job without getting in the way. She had cost Alex a nice sum of money that day. And it wasn’t even until after she had finished telling Lucy, Kara, and Winn the story that she realized she didn’t even get the detective’s name.

Movement ahead caught Alex’s attention. The man ducked into The Hallow, a bar known for serving the things that go bump in the night. It also happened to be one of Alex’s favorite bars. It was where she received most of her contracts. And it was where she met Lucy and Winn.

Alex waited outside for a few minutes, not wanting to draw attention to herself by going into the bar directly after the man. She spent those few minutes trying to formulate a reply to Lucy. In the end she settled for sending Lucy a text full of middle finger emojis. She pocketed her phone and entered the building.

Blending in the crowd outside of the Hallow had been difficult for the man Alex was hunting. It was a different story inside The Hallow. The magic inside the bar stripped anyone who entered its walls of any spells or charms they might be using to hide their true nature. Alex felt the skin on her neck, arms, and back tingle as the spell Lucy had casted on her before she left their apartment disappeared. She tugged the sleeves of her jacket lower to hide the runes wrapped around her wrists. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Lucky for her none of the patrons showed any indication of noticing Alex’s arrival into the bar.

In the center of the room was the large band of orcs Alex and Lucy liked to play darts with whenever they stopped by for a drink. Some cheering near the pool tables alerted Alex to the elves playing. The smell of ash mixed with blood let Alex know that the group nearest to the bar were demons. Their scent masked the scent of the werewolf Alex had been following. Which was fine. Alex’s nose was starting to become desensitized to the smell.

Alex scanned the room from her position by the door. The orcs blocked the view of the back end of the room. There was a good chance her target was hiding there. She made her way over to the bar, making sure to stay as far away from the group of demons as she could. She wasn’t looking for a fight today.

Bug, The Hallow’s half-orc owner and daytime bartender, sidled up to her as soon as she took a seat.

“I really hope you’re not looking for that werewolf that slipped in here a couple minutes before you did, Danvers,” he said. He motioned towards Alex’s favorite whiskey on the shelf behind him.

Alex waved her hand dismissively. “What makes you say that, Bug? Maybe I’m just here for a drink.” She took another look around the room. She still couldn’t see the werewolf from her current position. “But if you think I’m looking for a werewolf, you’d know to just give me water for now.”

Bug sighed. A moment later, a glass of water found its way in front of Alex.

“It stupid, you know. Going after him when the full moon is tomorrow night.”

“At least it’s not tonight. Besides, Lane approved.”

“Since when have you cared about Lucy’s approval of the contracts you take?”

“Since never. Just thought that it might keep you from worrying too much.”

Bug sighed again and refilled Alex’s water glass. “Just be careful, Danvers. And remember – ”

“No fighting on the premises,” Alex finished. “I know. I will politely ask him to go outside so I can kick his ass and bring him to the Council.”

“Good. Lucky for the both of us he’s heading for the back exit now. Try not to have too much fun.”

Alex thanked Bug for the water, leaving a five-dollar bill on the counter as she left. She headed outside through the front door and slipped into the alley that led to the back exit. She was met with a pair of large hands grabbing the front of her jacket, lifting her off her feet and slamming her against the building.

“You’re following me.” Spittle hit Alex’s cheeks as the man spoke. “Stop now and I won’t kill you.”

“You could try,” Alex said. “But you’d have to get in back of a very long line.”

The man slammed her against the wall again. Alex could feel the bones in her back start to shift. That was going to hurt later. When the man pulled her up to slam her against the wall again, Alex summoned her magic. Air swirled in her hand, forming a ball. She hit him in the face with it. The man dropped her as the blast of air sent him tumbling further into the alley.

“Listen.” Alex readjusted her jacket. “I really don’t want to fight you. I’m just here to do a job and that’s to send you to the Council because apparently you haven’t been playing nice during the full moon.”

The man got to his feet. He spit on the ground before charging at Alex. She sidestepped him but wasn’t fast enough to miss being hit by his shoulder. She stumbled with barely enough time to seed and dodge the punch he threw at her. She jumped back as he swung again. She shot him with another blast of air to put some space between them. It gave Alex the room to draw the gun Winn had designed and point it at the man.

“Like I said, I really don’t want to fight you. I’m just trying to collect some money, so I can pay off some debts. And you? You should really stop trying to piss me off. I will shoot you.”

Alex heard footsteps behind her, followed by a voice that had been haunting her for the last two weeks.

“You again?”

Alex resisted the urge to turn around. She didn’t need another target getting away because of this stupid detective. She started walking toward the man, only stopping when she heard the detective drawing her weapon.

“Listen, Detective,” Alex said, never taking her eyes off her target, “I am just trying to do my job, so I would really appreciate it if you left.”

“Can’t do that. I need to do _my_ job and bring this guy in for questioning.”

“Can I take him when you’re done? Kinda need to bring him to the High Council.”

“He’s wanted to two murders that happened last month. He won’t be going to the High Council for a long time.”

“Then I'm not sharing.”

Alex turned and shot the ground in front of the detective. A bright light erupted from where the bullet struck the ground. She shrugged off her jacket and let her wings grow and unfurl. She shot the man once. The same light erupted when the bullet hit the man. Against a werewolf, the light acted like the sun after a full moon, weakening him enough for Alex to grab him.

She uttered a binding spell. Tendrils of white light shot out from the tips of Alex’s fingers. They wrapped around the man’s body, holding him in place. Alex pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. One of the light tendrils plucked the paper from her hand. The paper started to glow. Alex pointed at the man and spoke the incantation of the spell inscribed on the paper. The spell transported the werewolf to the High Council, leaving Alex and the detective alone in the alley.

“What the hell was that?”

Alex turned to face the detective. The artificial sunlight was starting to fade. Alex was most certainly _not_ going to tell Lucy that she stared a little too long as the detective stepped through the fading light. She busied herself with picking up her jacket.

“You gonna answer my question or what?” asked the detective.

“I think it was pretty self-explanatory,” Alex said. She sighed as her wings shifted and shrunk down to a size where they were hidden by her jacket. “I sent that werewolf to the High Council.”

“I told you I needed to bring him in for questioning. He’s basically untouchable now!”

“And just how were you going to do that?” Alex gave the detective a once over. “I highly doubt you’re carrying cuffs strong enough to restrain a werewolf.”

“Maybe not, but I bet they’re strong enough to restrain an angel.”

Alex snorted. “Is that what you think I am?”

“The wings kind of gave it away.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Detective.”

“Sawyer.”

“Pardon?”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Detective Maggie Sawyer shrugged. “Figured if you’re going to keep interfering with my job, you should at least know my name.”

“Ah.” Alex turned to leave. “I’m sorry about the werewolf.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to leave without giving me your name?”

“And just why would I give you my name, Detective Maggie Sawyer?”

“If you’re going to keep interfering with my job, I should at least know your name.”

“Danvers.”

“Not even going to give me your first name?”

“Who says that isn’t my first name?”

“Fine. See you around, Danvers.”

##

Alex found Lucy and Winn having a deep conversation in the living room when she returned to the apartment she shared with Lucy and Kara. Freckle, Lucy’s dragon familiar, lifted her head at the sound of Alex coming home. She chirped and flew over to Alex, landing on her shoulder. Alex scratched the squirrel-sized dragon behind the wing.

“Did you get him?” Lucy asked, not bothering to look up from whatever it was she and Winn were staring at on the coffee table.

“Yep.” Alex made her way over to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. “You were right too. That detective showed up.”

“And?”

“I sent him to the High Council anyway.”

Winn perked up. “Did you get confirmation of payment?”

Alex nodded. “And then I sent that money straight to Simon. Your debt is almost paid off.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Alex shrugged. She took a swig of her beer and plopped down on the couch. She kicked her feet up on the arm rest. Freckle shifted from Alex’s shoulder to her stomach where she curled up and fell asleep.

“How’d the detective react?” Lucy asked.

“She told me her name.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep. Said I should know her name if I was going to keep interfering with her job.”

“Did you give her your name?”

“Gave her my last name.”

“Wow.” Lucy stared at Alex. “An attractive woman gives you her name and all you do is give her half of yours?”

“Pfft. How do you even know she’s attractive?”

“The drool coming from the corner of your mouth gave it away.”

Winn covered his snicker with a cough. Alex glared at Lucy. She pointed at the sleeping dragon on her stomach.

“If she wasn’t here, Lane, I’d kick your ass.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. She tapped the papers she and Winn were looking at and they filed themselves neatly into the folder on the floor next to Winn’s feet. Winn sent the folder flying onto the bookshelf with a flick of his wrist.

“Is everything almost ready?” Alex asked, motioning to the bookshelf.

“Yeah.” Lucy stretched. “Everything will be ready by the new moon. She just needs to wait a little longer.”

Alex’s gaze flicked over to the closed door at the end of the hallway.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look. It’s not like Lucy was actively looking for Maggie, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't really know where I'm going with this but I hope y'all enjoy.

Look. It’s not like Lucy was actively looking for Maggie, okay? Sure. She was interested in meeting this NCPD detective who managed to interrupt not one, but two of Alex’s assignments and still come out of the exchanges unscathed. But she wasn’t actively looking for her. At least that’s what she was going to tell Alex if she ever found out.

The truth was that Lucy had Winn look up Maggie after Alex had told them her name. And all Lucy wanted to know was if she was on any social media sites. She would do the rest of the investigating on her own. No need for Winn to get involved more than he needed to. So, once he confirmed that she had an Instagram and Facebook, Lucy let him go on his merry way.

It was through Maggie’s Instagram that Lucy found herself at a coffee shop on the other side of town one morning, about a week after Alex’s werewolf assignment. She had been sitting in the coffee shop for about an hour when Maggie finally walked through the front door. Lucy smiled. She was right; Maggie was attractive. She watched Maggie order her coffee and head over to an empty table.

About ten minutes after Maggie picked up her coffee order, Lucy made the decision to go over and talk to her. She had a plan: flirt with Detective Maggie Sawyer, get her number, and then rub it in Alex’s face. And then ask out Detective Maggie Sawyer to see what she knew about Alex and her job to see if she was going to be a problem that Lucy would have to report to the High Council. She really hoped Maggie wasn’t going to be a problem. She was too pretty to be sent to the High Council.

About ten minutes after Maggie picked up her coffee order, Lucy stood up from her seat. She was halfway to Maggie when movement by the front door caught her eye. Lucy instinctively activated her combat runes. She motioned for Freckle to stay safely tucked away in her oversized purse.

A minotaur stepped into the coffee shop. But he wasn’t the reason Lucy activated her runes. He wasn’t the reason why Freckle started hissing in her bag. The minotaur didn’t give off any energy Lucy associated with trouble.

The mace-carrying ogre standing on sidewalk just outside the store did though.

Lucy’s heightened senses kicked in just as the ogre lifted his mace to bash in the door and windows of the coffee shop. She brought her hands up to stop the flying glass and guide the debris to the ground. She snapped her fingers. Two tables flew towards the entrance and blocked the now very open doorway. Lucy yelled for the other customers to head out the back exit. Of fucking course this had to happen on a day where Alex wasn’t around.

She turned around and groaned. Of fucking course Maggie was the only other person in the coffee shop to not run at the sign of danger. The minotaur hadn’t run either, but Lucy had a feeling he was the reason why the ogre was here in the first place. The minotaur confirmed her hunch by turning around and throwing a display case of travel mugs at the ogre.

Maggie took a step toward the fight. Lucy reached out and grabbed her arm. She pulled her back behind an overturned table.

“Danvers was right,” she grumbled at Maggie. “You _do_ have a death wish.”

Maggie looked at Lucy curiously and for a moment, Lucy was distracted by the amber color of Maggie’s eyes. That moment ended by the sound of the ogre charging into the coffee shop. She yanked Maggie to her feet. They moved further into the coffee shop, narrowly missing being hit by the ogre’s mace.

The ogre roared, and the minotaur roared back. The ogre said something Lucy couldn’t understand. It seemed to piss off the minotaur who squared his shoulders. The minotaur charged. Lucy and Maggie barely had enough time to jump out of his way. The minotaur and ogre crashed back out onto the sidewalk.

Lucy used them being distracted by each other to summon her magic. Deep purple, almost black, colored energy began to swirl around her hands and arms. When she had enough energy gathered in her hands, she extended them in the direction of the minotaur and the ogre. The energy wrapped around the two creatures and pulled them to the ground, pinning them.

“Clearly you have this handled,” Maggie said.

By now the NCPD task force assigned to taking dangerous creatures into custody was at the scene with special equipment to subdue the minotaur and ogre. It was only another minute or so before the two were in power dampening restraints. Lucy released her hold on them. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

A quick peek inside her bag let her know that Freckle was okay. In fact, the little dragon had fallen asleep during the incident. Lucy rolled her eyes. Count on her familiar to fall asleep at a time like this. She closed her bag when Maggie started walking towards her after talking to the NCPD officers.

“So, you know Danvers,” Maggie said as the minotaur and ogre were loaded into the transport van.

“I do.” Lucy extended a hand towards Maggie. “Lucy Lane, her best friend.”

“Didn’t think Danvers had friends considering her job.”

“Didn’t give her much of a choice in the matter when we were kids. And I’m way too charming to get rid of.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep. I also make killer pancakes the morning after.”

“Good to know.” Maggie tilted her head in the direction of the transport van. “I’d better go with them to make sure those two don’t cause any more trouble.”

“I’ll tell Danvers you said hello.” Lucy grinned at the snort her comment drew from Maggie.

“Tell Danvers to stop taking my suspects,” Maggie threw over her shoulder. “My captain isn’t exactly magic friendly and he’s getting pissed off. He might shoot her if he ever sees her.”

“Tell him not to aim for the face. It’s the money maker.”

Maggie laughed as she continued to walk away. If asked, Lucy wouldn’t deny that she was checking her out before she headed back towards her apartment. Then she froze. Wait. Weren’t Maggie’s eyes brown?

##

“Lucy.”

“Alex.”

“Lucy.”

“Alex.”

“ _Lucy._ ”

“ _Alex._ ”

Alex shoved Lucy hard enough to nearly push her off the bed. Lucy activated her Rune of Strength and shoved her back. Alex landed on Lucy’s floor with a thud and some very colorful words. Lucy burrowed under her covers again. Freckle hopped up onto the bed and curled up over Lucy’s feet.

“I can’t believe you met Maggie.” Alex huffed as she plopped back onto Lucy’s bed. “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

“Because you don’t normally get this worked up over the locals interfering with Council business.” Lucy yawned. “So, I wanted to see what was so special about her.”

“The only thing that’s special about her is her ability to show up just as I’m trying to catch someone.”

Lucy hummed. She still hadn’t told Alex about the change in Maggie’s eye color. She was pretty sure Alex had mentioned that Maggie’s eyes were brown. But she was a hundred percent certain Maggie’s eyes were amber during the coffee shop attack. And like, she knew colored contacts were A Thing, but Lucy couldn’t picture Maggie being the type to do something like that. Guess she would have to find a way to bump into Maggie again another day.

Turns out Lucy didn’t have to wait for long. She and Winn were out shopping for supplies when Maggie spotted Lucy from across the street. Winn had ducked into a store, leaving Lucy outside with Freckle perched on her shoulder. Freckle chirped in response to some birds sitting on the awning of the store.

“Lane!” Maggie called out.

“Detective Sawyer.” Lucy reached up to tap Freckle on the nose when the dragon shifted, ready to jump in front of Lucy if Maggie got too close for her liking. “It’s nice to see you without the threat of an ogre attack.”

“Well we’ve only just started talking. I’m sure there’s still time for an ogre attack or two.” Her gaze darted over to Freckle. “You didn’t have a dragon when we first met.”

“She was sleeping in my bag.”

Freckle chirped indignantly. She blew a little puff of smoke from her nostrils and poked Lucy in the back of her head with her tail. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

“She was only in my bag because I told her to stay there,” Lucy said. “Sawyer, this is Freckle.”

Maggie reached out to pet Freckle but withdrew her hand as the spines along Freckle’s back stood. Lucy tapped Freckle on the nose again.

“Behave. She’s nice.” Lucy shot Maggie an apologetic look. “Sorry. She takes a little while to get used to people.”

Maggie shrugged. “She and I have that in common.” The chiming of her phone drew her attention away from Lucy and Freckle. “Crap. I gotta run. I’m supposed to meet my girlfriend for lunch.”

Girlfriend? Damn.

“It was nice seeing you again, Lane. Tell Danvers I said hi.”

“Will do, Detective.”

Lucy watched as Maggie disappeared into the crowd. Freckle chirped from her spot on Lucy’s shoulder to let Lucy know Winn was done shopping.

“Who was that?” Winn asked.

“The hot detective Alex likes,” replied Lucy.

Winn shot her a look. “I don’t think Alex likes her very much.”

Lucy smiled at Winn and patted him on the head.

##

“Danvers!”

“In my office.”

Sure enough, Alex was in her office-slash-lab, typing away at her computer. Lucy snapped a picture of Alex, in her Stanford hoodie and glasses and sent it to Kara with the caption ‘workaholic.’ Kara texted her back telling Lucy to make sure Alex left her office at some point. Alex didn’t even look up from her computer as Freckle used her head as a launch point to jump up to her perch by the window.

“She has a girlfriend,” Lucy said, striding into the room.

That got Alex to look up from her computer. “What?”

“Sawyer.” Lucy refrained from adding ‘duh.’ Who else would they be talking about? “She has a girlfriend.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Lucy stared at Alex for a few moments. She waited until Alex’s brows furrowed and a glare started forming on her face. She smirked and shrugged.

“Just thought you’d like to know.”

“Thanks.” Alex went back to working on her computer. Her hands stilled, and Lucy had to work to keep the shit eating grin off her face. “Wait. How do you know this?”

“Little dimpled birdy told me while we were out shopping earlier.”

Lucy turned on her heel and strolled out of the room. She managed to count to six before she heard Alex’s chair sliding back with enough force to slam into the wall behind the desk. Freckle trilled and flew out of the room, settling on the top of one of the bookcases in the living room. She blew a puff of smoke from her nose when Alex came into the living room.

“What do you mean she told you?” Alex narrowed her eyes. “Did you seriously go looking for her again?”

“I did not.” Lucy held up her hands. “Winn went into that potion store on Sixth and she saw me from across the street.”

“I can’t believe you talked to her again.”

“What was I supposed to do? Not say anything? I wasn’t raised in a barn, Alex.”

Alex shot her a withering look. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“I do.” Lucy grinned. “It’s just so much fun getting you all riled up. Makes for a more interesting night.”

Lucy’s phone chimed. It was a text from Kara.

**I heard that! Don’t be gross!**

Lucy laughed.

(On the other side of town, Maggie was walking back to her apartment from lunch. She sneezed once, twice, three times. Her girlfriend handed her a tissue.

“Someone’s talking about you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at trini-kimberly or spank-my-aston-martin on tumblr.


End file.
